Potter en la Escala de Kinsey
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco jamás tuvo esperanzas de conquistar al heterosexualísimo y lejano Harry Potter. Al menos, no hasta que a Kinsey se le ocurrió hablar desde su retrato. Escrito como regalo para Serendipity en el AI de La Torre. SLASH Harry/Draco.


**Titulo: **Potter en la Escala de Kinsey**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Pairing(s): ** Harry/Draco**  
Disclaimer:** Personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, WB y asociados. La escala de Kinsey, a él mismo. Si leen algo que parezca un guiño a un fanfiction de Serendipity, es porque sí lo es.

**Resumen: **Draco jamás tuvo esperanzas de conquistar al heterosexualísimo y lejano Harry Potter. Al menos, no hasta que a Kinsey se le ocurrió hablar desde su retrato.

**Notas:** Escrito para Serendipity como regalo en el AI de La Torre. Me dio mucho gusto que me tocara ella porque la admiro enormemente y le tengo mucho cariño (además que ya le debía un regalo desde hace mucho ^_^). De Serendipity fue el primer Drarry que leí, y gracias a ella fue que me enamoré de la pareja.

Gracias a **Isobelhawk** y **Selene** por betear.

* * *

**Potter en la Escala de Kinsey**

**I. Kinsey, Slytherin honoris causa**

Había muchas cosas que molestaban a Draco Malfoy. Unas más que otras, claro está. Por ejemplo, en una escala del uno al diez, le molestaba un "siete" sufrir de estática en el cabello y que éste se le esponjara los días con humedad. Un "ocho" si los elfos domésticos le arruinaban alguna prenda favorita (aunque esto podía bajar a "cinco" si su madre le reponía la susodicha prenda con otras tres mejores y más costosas). Pero que una sangre sucia lo siguiera por el castillo definitivamente se merecía un "nueve". Casi alcanzando el "diez" que, hasta ese momento, sólo era ocupado por el hecho de que Potter fuera heterosexual y anduviera de novio con la comadrejilla.

—Por favor, Parkinson —dijo Granger, unos metros detrás de él—. No será más que un momento.

Draco rodó los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de convertirla en un gusarajo. Aunque, hablando con propiedad, la sangre sucia no estaba siguiéndolo a él, sino a Pansy. Pero era lo mismo. La mugrosa Gryffindor los había hostigado a todos ellos la mitad del camino del Gran Comedor a su sala común. Y Draco estaba seguro de que pronto Pansy la pondría en su lugar.

Sonriendo autosuficiente, Draco casi pudo "escuchar" el gesto hastiado de su compañera de casa al detenerse para encarar a Granger.

—Granger… olvídalo. Por tu propio bien. —Eso último había sonado tan amenazante que Draco no podía creer que Granger no hubiese salido corriendo de ahí.

—Pero… —insistió la testaruda—. Pero, ¿tú sabes quién es él, no?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —le espetó Pansy, y Draco no pudo evitar aminorar la marcha y mirar por encima de su hombro a las dos chicas enfrentándose—. ¡Es un maldito retrato colgado en mi sala común, eso es lo que es!

Granger abrió mucho la boca y los ojos, Draco no supo decir cuál más.

—Bu-bueno —balbuceó ante la mirada furiosa de Pansy—. Sé que en este momento es sólo un retrato, pero me refiero a que si sabes la gran personalidad que fue él, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle… —Pansy puso una cara que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "¿Realmente estás suponiendo que a mí me importa un carajo el maldito mundo muggle?" y Granger pareció entenderlo, porque comenzó a tartamudear, cada vez más nerviosa—: La-la cuestión aquí es que él es… es un gran personaje y yo no-no tenía idea de que había un retrato suyo en el castillo, sino desde hace mucho tiempo yo… —Granger paseó la mirada por todos los Slytherin presentes en el pasillo, que la miraban completamente estupefactos ante su atrevimiento, incluyendo a Draco.

Pero no pudo terminar con su vergonzoso ruego porque en ese momento llegó la comadreja mayor a su rescate.

—¡Hermione! —gritó el pecoso al dar la vuelta en el corredor y ver el espectáculo de su novia ante media docena de peligrosos y malencarados miembros de la casa de Salazar—. Te he buscado por todos lados, ¿qué haces aquí?

Draco aprovechó para coger a Pansy del brazo y tirar de ella, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su entrada secreta ahora que la indeseable no estaba siguiéndolos. Todos los demás los imitaron, dejando atrás casi enseguida a los Gryffindor, los cuales seguramente pronto se irían a su luminosa y apestosa torre rebosante de valentía e idiotez.

—Pansy —cuchicheó Draco en cuanto pudo hacerlo—, ¿qué diablos le picó a Granger como para tratar de conseguir que la dejáramos entrar a la sala común? ¿Juntarse con Potter la ha vuelto tan demente como él?

Pansy se sonrió, conocedora como era del secreto mejor guardado en el castillo de Hogwarts: que toda la animadversión demostrada por Draco hacia Potter, no era más que el fruto de su frustración por ser un objeto de deseo inalcanzable para el chico que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo sus pies.

Aunque tal vez eso del "secreto mejor guardado" era un poco ilusorio, si se contaba con que también Blaise sabía de él. Y Narcisa. Y el Barón Sanguinario, que una vez escuchó a Draco gemir el nombre de Potter mientras se hacía una paja –cabe aclarar que de haber podido, el pobre fantasma se habría suicidado. Y probablemente, también Snape sabía algo al respecto. Draco estaba casi seguro de que una vez el profesor lo había pillado escribiendo el nombre de San Potter en un pergamino y no tratándose precisamente de una amenaza de muerte, sino todo lo contrario. Snape tuvo que pedir una semana de vacaciones para recuperarse de semejante impresión. Draco seguía insistiendo que era un exagerado.

—Supongo que preferirías que fuera Potter quien estuviera tratando de colarse a nuestra sala común en vez de Granger, ¿no? —preguntó Pansy sin dejar de sonreír—. Ya te estoy viendo invitándolo a pasar directo hasta tu habitación.

—Guárdate tus suposiciones y responde mi pregunta, chica lista —le urgió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—El culpable es él —dijo Pansy mientras entraban a la sala común flanqueados por sus amigos. Draco miró hacia donde la chica señalaba con el dedo.

Era un retrato de un mago anciano, colgado en el rincón más alejado de la sala común justo junto al escudo de armas de su casa.

—¿Él? —preguntó Draco, acercándose al retrato.

No le veía nada fuera de lo común. A simple vista pudo darse cuenta de que no era una pintura muy vieja, pues el marco se veía encerado y los colores aún eran brillantes. En el lienzo podía admirarse a un anciano de grandes orejas y frente muy amplia, que en ese momento dormitaba sentado ante una mesa con varios libros. Draco echó un vistazo más de cerca, seguido por Pansy. Pudo leer la inscripción al pie del retrato.

_Alfred C. Kinsey, Slytherin honoris causa._

_"El único acto sexual no natural es aquel que no puede llevarse a cabo."_

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa tan escandaloso que despertó al ocupante de la pintura. El anciano, más curioso que enfadado, los miró a los dos. Draco se giró hacia Pansy con un enorme gesto de incredulidad.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su amiga—. ¿Cómo podría Granger rebajarse a rogar para que la dejáramos entrar aquí, sólo para conocer a _éste_?

—Bueno —comenzó Pansy—, es que ella dice que es una gran personalidad del mundo muggle. Un científico que fingió su muerte para desaparecer, o algo así.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, no me extraña que _un mago _finja morir para desaparecer de la vista de los muggles… digo, es algo que yo también haría. ¿Cuál es el mérito?

—Disculpen —dijo el retrato con un marcado acento americano—. Estoy aquí y los estoy escuchando.

Draco y Pansy continuaron charlando sin hacerle el mínimo caso.

—Sí, yo también lo haría, pero parece que éste triunfó en la comunidad muggle de América antes de que comenzaran a hostigarlo. Tuvo que desaparecer para continuar haciendo sus "investigaciones" —Pansy usó los dedos para marcar las comillas—, así que fingió que moría de neumonía, emigró al Reino Unido, fue contratado por Hogwarts como profesor de Pociones y…

—Nombrado Slytherin honoris causa, queridos míos —completó el morador del retrato con una gran sonrisa y acariciando un escudo de la casa bordado en su corbata.

Draco y Pansy lo miraron con indiferencia.

—Sí, claro. Lo que usted diga —comentó el chico rubio antes de regresar su atención a Pansy—. Nada de esto me hace entender porqué la urgencia de la sangre sucia por conocerlo.

—Tsk —soltó Kinsey con reprobación—. Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito. Que sepas que yo me casé con una muggle y que en el Nuevo Mundo…

Pansy soltó una risita y prosiguió su explicación, interrumpiendo al retrato mientras Draco lo miraba con creciente irritación.

—Pues nada, sólo eso. Parece que Granger siente una especial admiración por el trabajo de este señor y creo que quiere hacerle un par de preguntas.

—No me sorprende —intervino Kinsey con voz cansina—. Todo el mundo siempre tiene dudas acerca de su lugar en la escala.

Draco meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Pero qué mago tan entrometido, no me sorprende que en América los muggles quisieran lincharlo.

—No por ser entrometido, jovencito. Simplemente que organizar orgías estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Tú sabes, los 50's eran un poco conservadores…

Draco lo miró fijamente y el anciano del retrato pareció enorgullecerse de haber captado al fin su atención.

—¿Orgías? Pues, ¿qué tipo de investigación hacía usted?

Kinsey soltó una risita y fue Pansy la que respondió:

—Se lo pasaba preguntándole a todo el mundo acerca de sus hábitos sexuales y escribió algunos libros acerca del tema. Acá en Hogwarts continuó con sus estudios cuando Dumbledore le dio permiso de entrevistar a los estudiantes…

—Así es —afirmó Kinsey—. Por cierto, conocí a tu padre y tuve el placer de hacerle una entrevista —le dijo a Draco con una enorme sonrisa que al chico no le gustó nada—. Y tengo que decirte que el pobre era un típico rango 3. Cómo sufrió para definirse… En cambio, desde este lugar y sólo con observar tu comportamiento, puedo definir que tú eres un declarado miembro del rango 6.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, cada vez más molesto.

—¿De qué diablos está usted hablando? —le preguntó casi a gritos.

—De los lugares en mi escala, obviamente —dijo el hombre en tono condescendiente y Pansy sólo se encogió de hombros cuando Draco la miró—. ¿No la conoces, Draco? ¿Y siendo un rango 6? —El mago negó con la cabeza como si estuviera muy decepcionado.

—No, no la conozco —confirmó Draco de mala gana y enojado porque le dolía aceptar que la curiosidad lo estaba picando—. ¿De qué escala habla?

El mago sonrió enigmático.

—En la Biblioteca de este insigne colegio no le dan su debida importancia a un tema tan fundamental como lo es la sexualidad, sin embargo… creo que tienen un par de libros de mi autoría.

Y con eso, cerró los ojos y fingió quedarse dormido otra vez.

Draco se giró hacia Pansy.

—A mí no me mires —dijo ella—. No sé de qué está hablando este tío.

Draco soltó un resoplido y se giró con rumbo a su habitación.

—Pues yo tampoco lo sé, ni me interesa.

**II. La Escala**

—¿Sólo un volumen y está prestado? —le gritó Draco a la señora Pince. Ésta lo fulminó con su habitual mirada de buitre.

—Así es, señor Malfoy. El libro será entregado mañana, ¿no puede esperar?

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Supongo. —Algo se le vino a la mente y antes de retirarse, le preguntó—: Lo tiene Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?

La bruja no le respondió y Draco salió echó una tromba de la Biblioteca, dispuesto a averiguar qué demonios significaba que él fuera un número 6. El maldito Kinsey había fingido demencia esa mañana y era obvio que quería obligarlo a que leyera su mugroso y seguramente inútil libro. De sexualidad. Claro, como si Draco necesitara aprender _algo _acerca de un tema del que era experto.

Bueno, al menos en teoría.

Pero la curiosidad lo estaba picando. Mierda. Ahora Draco entendía ese dicho de los muggles en el que afirmaban que hasta mataba gatos.

Caminó por un pasillo y tuvo la buena fortuna de encontrarse con la pandilla de Potter en plenitud. Los cuatro (porque ahora la comadrejilla parecía haberse unido al club) iban caminando con rumbo desconocido y con aires de simpleza, como era su sana costumbre.

Un escalofrío de algo a lo que Draco se negaba a dar nombre, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al notar que Potter iba tomado de la mano de la Weasley menor. Los dos habían estado saliendo desde hacía un par de meses, y Draco, al igual que todo el colegio, creía que esa niña era poca cosa para el niño-que-vivió. Aunque no era como si él anduviera expresándolo por todos lados, no señor.

Obligándose a quitarles la mirada de encima, reparó en que Granger llevaba al menos media docena de libros bajo el brazo. Draco sacó su varita y conjuró en voz baja:

—_Accio _libro de Kinsey.

Ante su alegría, uno de los libros que la sangre sucia llevaba consigo, se deslizó con presteza y voló directo a la mano de Draco sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Ampliamente regocijado, Draco huyó a toda prisa a su sala común con el libro escondido bajo la túnica.

Y ahí, a salvo de los Gryffindor (aunque no de la burlesca mirada del retrato de Kinsey), Draco buscó rápidamente en el tomo algo parecido a una escala enumerada. Casi al final del libro, encontró algo llamado simplemente _Escala de Kinsey. _Draco rodó los ojos.

—Muy original para poner nombres era usted, ¿no? —El viejo del retrato sólo se rió y se encogió de hombros. Draco decidió ignorarlo y leyó en voz alta—: Rango 0, exclusivamente heterosexual… mmm, como Potter, supongo. Rango 1, predominantemente heterosexual, sólo incidentalmente homosexual. —Draco sonrió antes de pensar en voz alta, olvidándose de que el retrato del demonio lo estaba escuchando—: Si Potter estuviera en este rango, me gustaría ser yo su "incidente homosexual". —Se rió un poco ante su iluso sueño y continuó la lectura—. Rango 2, predominantemente heterosexual, pero más que incidentalmente homosexual. 3, bisexual… —Miró hacia el retrato—. ¿Mi padre era bisexual? ¿Usted estaba bromeando, verdad?

El Kinsey del retrato se miró las uñas antes de responder.

—Sólo te diré que tenía _cierta _debilidad por los Black… tanto por los de un sexo como por los del otro. ¿Nunca te mencionó su aventurilla con un tal Sirius antes de comprometerse con su prima Narcisa?

Draco lo miró furibundo y continuó leyendo.

—A partir del rango 3, la escala se invierte. Rango 4, predominantemente homosexual, pero más que incidentalmente heterosexual. Rango 5, predominantemente homosexual… 6, exclusivamente homosexual. —Arqueó las cejas antes de concluir—: Bueno, tengo que reconocerle que tiene buen ojo, Kinsey. Efectivamente, tal como usted lo dijo ayer, yo soy completamente gay.

Kinsey sonrió burlón.

—Y pasivo, por regla general.

Draco cerró el libro de un golpe antes de levantarse del sillón, furioso y dispuesto a huir a la soledad de su habitación a seguir leyendo.

—Pero esa escala puede cambiar a lo largo de la vida, Draco —dijo el retrato, llamando su atención.

Draco se detuvo y esperó unos segundos antes de girarse hacia la pintura de sus desdichas.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tal como su nombre lo indica, son pasos de una escala. Etapas. Podemos subir y bajar por ella durante toda nuestra historia sexual.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Draco al tiempo que un calor esperanzador le inundaba el pecho.

—O sea, que… usted está insinuando, por ejemplo, que alguien que está en el rango 0, puede cambiar a otro rango… ¿hasta llegar al 6?

El maldito de Kinsey tuvo el descaro de poner un gesto de "¡Lo sabía!". Draco decidió que no le importaba. Mientras le ayudara a conseguir lo que siempre había estado deseando, desde que se había dado cuenta que deseaba lo irrealizable…

—Tu ejemplo puede ser, Draco, puede ser… No es fácil ni tampoco rápido. Probable, mucho menos. En todo caso, veo más factible que un sujeto rango 0 pase al rango 1, o al 2, cuando mucho. ¿Pero hasta el 6? No creo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, percibiendo el reto en el aire.

—Pero, ¿es posible?

Kinsey se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Posible, lo es, claro. Por algo existe la escala. Cualquier individuo puede estar en cualquier rango, eso ni duda cabe. En el libro describo con detalle cada una de las etapas, como podrás apreciar si lees con detenimiento.

Le cerró un ojo a Draco y el cabrón volvió a fingir quedarse dormido.

Draco bufó y se alejó pensando en lo fácil que un retrato daba una conversación por finalizada. Llegó a la conclusión que de seguro no les quedaba alternativa. Después de todo, dentro de un cuadro no había mucho espacio por donde escapar cuando se quería hacerlo.

**III. Sortilegios Weasley**

**(Potter rango 1)**

Después de una concienzuda lectura, Draco supo que los heterosexuales que llegaban al rango 1 lo hacían porque comenzaban a tener fantasías con miembros de su propio sexo y algunos leves acercamientos, aunque en realidad continuaran considerándose a ellos mismos como heteros. Así que, ni tonto ni perezoso, Draco echó mano de sus ahorros de los últimos dos meses y utilizando un nombre falso, escribió una carta de pedido a la tienda de las comadrejas gemelas.

En menos de una semana, ya tenía en su poder un par de encantamientos "Soñar Despierto" modificados según su solicitud. Mientras sacaba las instrucciones de la caja que le habían mandado, pensaba en el curioso rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas y todo a partir de que un estúpido cuadro, que siempre había estado colgado de su sala común, había decidido charlar con él acerca de sexualidad. De otro modo, jamás hubiera soñado con que era posible lograr siquiera un cambio en la preferencia de Potter.

Jamás se había visualizado intentando seducir a nadie de aquella manera, pues siempre se había sentido capaz de tener al chico que quería con tan solo levantar un dedo. Desafortunadamente, no eran muchos los homosexuales en el colegio y menos los que a él le gustaran.

En cambio, Potter podía ser cualquier cosa menos gay, además de que estaba comprometido en ese momento con la chica Weasley. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero tal vez eso le ponía más emoción al asunto de la conquista.

Desde el momento en que Draco había descubierto que Potter le gustaba —casi al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que era gay— siempre había creído que era misión imposible lograr nada con él. Sin embargo, ahora, la posibilidad se le antojaba realizable y bastante apetecible. Deseable.

Así que, si era verdad lo que pregonaba el inútil de Kinsey, de que hasta el más heterosexual podía cambiar de preferencia, valía la pena intentarlo.

Draco tuvo que esperar un par de días más a que los Slytherin compartieran clase con los Gryffindor, para así poder usar su recién adquirido producto de Sortilegios Weasley. Preparó todo con anticipación y no podía con su felicidad mientras caminaba en dirección a la mazmorra de Pociones. Funcionara o no aquel plan, al menos Draco sabía que se divertiría de lo lindo mirando la cara que Potter iba a poner al verse sumergido en una fantasía de media hora en la que él y Draco eran protagonistas. Y justamente en medio de una clase con Snape.

Draco aguardó al primer momento en que el profesor se distrajo. Sacó su varita y el papel donde previamente había anotado el encantamiento especial. Los malditos hermanos Weasley vendían sus jodidos productos a precios muy elevados, pero garantizaban los resultados. Hechizó el pedazo de pergamino convirtiéndolo en una pajarita, la cual emprendió el vuelo directo al pupitre de Potter.

De reojo, Draco pudo mirar como el imbécil la tomaba al vuelo y comenzaba a desdoblarla. No pudo evitar sonreírse sarcásticamente, pues no era la primera vez que le enviaba pajaritas llenas de insultos o caricaturas burlescas y parecía que Potter no aprendía la lección. Si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente, en vez de mirar debería simplemente destruir la pajarita, que era lo que cualquier otra persona con un poco de sentido común hubiera hecho.

Pero parecía que Potter carecía de ese sentido común, tan común en todos menos en él, situación de la que Draco se congratulaba. Se permitió girar un poco la cabeza para admirar al héroe leyendo detenidamente el encantamiento anotado en el papel. Y Draco supo que estaba surtiendo efecto cuando el pedazo de pergamino resbaló entre sus dedos y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, mirando hacia Snape pero sin verlo. Draco sólo esperaba que el profesor no notara nada extraño en la conducta de Potter y lo interrumpiera de su ensueño. El chico rubio casi pudo soltarse a reír. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Por lo regular y durante mucho tiempo, Draco se había auto inflingido la imposición de no mirar a Potter demasiado por temor a que éste o alguien más descubriera que bebía los vientos por él. Pero en ese momento y sabiendo que la mente de Potter estaba muy lejos en una fantasía que el propio Draco había creado, se regaló el inusitado obsequio de observarlo con detenimiento.

Sentado junto a una adormilada comadreja, Potter parecía mucho más atractivo que nunca; era algo así como el vino añejo, mejorando día a día. Su descuidada apariencia y despeinado cabello le daban un aire casual que nadie más parecía ser capaz de conseguir y que sólo lograba volver loco a un generalmente pulcro Draco Malfoy. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero él _mataría _por la oportunidad de revolverle ese nido de ratas que era su oscura mata de pelo. De dejarlo completamente despeinado, sofocado, sonrojado y sudoroso después de una ardiente sesión de sexo de la que, Draco estaba seguro, la comadrejilla jamás sería capaz.

Potter se merecía algo mejor que esa insignificante chica, y lo mejor por ahí era sin duda el mismo Draco. Así que, sumando dos más dos…

No pudo dejar de mirarlo mientras notaba cómo Potter comenzaba a respirar más agitadamente y se sonrojaba, todavía con la mirada perdida. Draco no podía verle la entrepierna, pero de haber sido así, estaba seguro que le notaría un bulto cada vez más grande. A él mismo se le estaba comenzando a poner dura tan sólo de _saber _que, en ese mismo instante, en el cerebro del cuatro ojos estaba desfilando la _mismísima _fantasía que el propio Draco había creado para él. Una bastante pervertida, donde Harry era el mayordomo de las habitaciones de lujo de un hotel y tenía que darle un masaje al huésped, quien, por supuesto, era Draco. Masaje que terminaba en algo más que un simple roce de manos.

De repente, Potter pareció volver a la vida; parpadeó varias veces y comenzó a sudar copiosamente. Divertidísimo, Draco lo observó agachar la cabeza, llevarse las manos a la entrepierna y mirar para todos lados. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, y éste le sostuvo la mirada. Potter no pudo hacerlo más de un par de segundos; avergonzado, clavó sus ojos en el pergamino delante de él.

Hacía meses que Draco no disfrutaba tanto de una clase en Hogwarts y, sobre todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía completamente invadido por una ilusión. Tal vez fuera cierto eso que decían de que, mientras el ser humano tuviera metas, el camino para lograrlas se iba construyendo casi por sí solo.

La clase terminó y no habían transcurrido más que un par de horas, cuando Potter se las ingenió para pillar a Draco a solas en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Rodando los ojos ante la previsibilidad del chico, Draco se dejó hacer. Bruscamente, Potter lo aferró de las solapas de la túnica y lo estrelló de espaldas contra el muro más cercano.

Fascinado y casi excitado, Draco no se cansaba de la maravillosa oportunidad de sentir sobre él la ardiente mirada exaltada, la fuerza, la impulsividad y el toque firme del Gryffindor. En pocas palabras, toda su atención concentrada en su persona. Suspiró discretamente mientras Potter comenzaba a vociferar.

—¡No sé a qué juegas, Malfoy, pero te advierto que no seré tu burla! —le gritó a unos centímetros de su cara y Draco se estremeció ante el calor de su aliento—. ¡Sé que lo hiciste para que Snape me castigara, pero como viste, tu treta no dio resultado! No vuelvas a intentar algo así porque…

—¿Porque terminará gustándote, Potter? —le preguntó Draco con voz seductora y tuvo el placer de mirar al héroe boquear sorprendido, sin saber qué responder.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —dijo Potter al fin cuando volvió a encontrar su voz—. Eso fue… fue… —Soltó a Draco y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Caliente? ¿Pervertido? —ofreció Draco, eliminando la distancia que Potter se empeñaba en poner entre ellos—. ¿Mucho más atractivo que hacerlo con una chica?

Potter lo miró a los ojos durante un momento, angustia pura reflejada en el verde de los de él. Tanta, que Draco sintió un ligero remordimiento por estar provocándole semejante duda existencial al Gryffindor. Pero no demasiado como para cejar en su intento de seducción.

—De hecho —continuó Draco, enronqueciendo la voz—, estaba pensando en darte otra dosis muy pronto. Fantasía con Malfoy a la carta… oye, que no cualquiera tiene semejante privilegio.

Potter dio otro paso más hacia atrás, el pánico en el gesto de su cara.

—No te atrevas, Malfoy. Te lo advierto…

Draco soltó una risita, de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar el segundo encantamiento que les había comprado a los Weasley. Antes de que Potter pudiera salir corriendo, murmuró con rapidez:

—_Nostrum somnium magistrorum somnia._

Por segunda ocasión en el día, Potter se quedó con los ojos en blanco, vidriosos y desenfocados. La boca abierta y las manos cerradas fuertemente en un puño. Draco sonrió más que satisfecho, conocedor de que en ese momento Potter vivía una fantasía donde él era un profesor de Hogwarts herido en la enfermería, Draco un sanador y ambos vivían un tórrido momento después de su sanación.

Pero en esa ocasión, a diferencia del aula de Pociones, Draco estaba dispuesto a ser algo más que un mero espectador.

Ahora fue él quien tomó a Potter de la túnica y con delicadeza, para no despertarlo de su sueño, lo giró y lo apoyó de espalda contra la pared. Draco, respirando cada vez más rápidamente debido a la anticipación, se acercó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Potter pero sin tocarlo. Se conformó con admirar sus varoniles rasgos y se deleitó con su cada vez más prominente sonrojo y agitación. No podía esperar a que el sueño concluyera y ver si ahora sí lograba provocar que Potter se dejara llevar por su excitación.

La media hora que duró el sueño le pareció eterna. Pero al fin, un Potter con una tremenda erección y la respiración tan agitada que casi parecía jadear, despertó de nuevo a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Draco a los ojos; no parecía sorprendido de verlo tan cerca de él. A Draco lo carcomía la ansiedad.

Se relamió los labios y susurró:

—¿Te gustó, Potter?

Antes de que éste pudiera responderle nada, se inclinó sobre él y cubrió su boca con la suya, su erección con la palma de su mano. Potter soltó un gemido, mitad angustia, mitad placer, y Draco pudo jurar que empujaba sus caderas hacia la cavidad de su mano. Draco no lo pensó más.

Con el frenesí que le otorgaban los años de deseos reprimidos, Draco comenzó a frotar el endurecido miembro de Potter por encima de las capas de tela que formaban el pantalón y sus calzoncillos. Sin embargo, eso era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento. Sólo eso. Draco sabía que la necesidad de Potter de desahogarse después de semejantes fantasías estaba al límite y él no iba a desaprovecharla. Era eso. Sólo eso. Pero no importaba.

Lamió los secos y helados labios de Potter sin dejar de acariciarlo rudamente con la mano. Potter no presentó ninguna resistencia, aunque —para desencanto de Draco— tampoco colaboró ni correspondió aquel enardecido asalto. Aun así, Draco no se rindió. Sabía, _por Merlín, lo sabía, _que eso no iba a ser sencillo ni rápido, que Potter no era gay… al menos, no _todavía. _

Mordisqueó los labios del cretino mientras éste gemía ruidosamente al correrse, mojándose los pantalones y haciendo que la mano de Draco se empapase de su pringosa y deliciosamente tibia esencia. Potter se quedó laxo y jadeante contra el muro, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, negándose a abrirlos a la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar. Entre él y otro chico; Draco Malfoy ni más ni menos. Su enemigo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y la cosa se pusiera fea, Draco optó por emprender una graciosa retirada a su sala común y de ahí, a la soledad de su cama. Así lo hizo: se alejó rápidamente de Potter, quien al fin abrió los ojos y lo miró con creciente terror mientras Draco se escapaba.

Casi corriendo, Draco llegó a su habitación. Se acostó y cerró las cortinas de su cama con magia. Llevándose hacia la cara la mano aún húmeda con la corrida de Potter, se embriagó con su aroma y con su sabor mientras se hacía la paja más esperanzadora y dolorosa de toda su corta vida, recordando la expresión en la cara de Potter mientras se corría y los gemidos que emitía.

**IV. Aplicación del Método Científico**

**(Potter rango 2)**

Pero aún si Potter lo asesinaba a él a sangre fría, a Draco le quedaría la satisfacción de haber conseguido que el cretino se excitara con una fantasía protagonizada por otro hombre. Y no sólo eso, sino que incluso Draco había logrado hacerlo correrse a besos y con la simple fricción de su mano. El recuerdo lo hacía sonreír tristemente cuando estaba seguro de que nadie más lo estaba observando.

Y la actitud abochornada que Potter presentó la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que él conseguiría hacer sonrojar al gran héroe mágico? Era una lástima que nadie en Hogwarts se pudiera enterar de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Excepto por el maldito de Kinsey, que haciendo gala de su ojo clínico, de inmediato notó el cambio de humor en Draco.

—¿Esa sonrisa que detecto ahí es fruto del orgullo por haber conseguido llevar a nuestro sujeto de estudio al rango 1? —le preguntó el retrato a Draco en la tarde mientras éste se perdía en la memoria de lo vivido con Potter la noche anterior.

Draco, que ya se había olvidado que ese loco estaba ahí colgado en su sala común, se giró a verlo y mudó su sonrisa por una mueca de desprecio.

—¿_Nuestro_ sujeto de estudio? —le espetó—. Eso me suena a que alguien está tratando de colarse a una fiesta a la que no ha sido invitado, Kinsey. Lo que está sucediendo en mi vida privada, y entre… _él _ y yo, es sólo mi problema.

El hombre del retrato sonrió condescendiente y no dijo más.

Intencionalmente, Draco dejó que transcurrieran semanas completas antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa con Potter. Su única táctica fue acribillar al imbécil con constantes e indescifrables miradas, sabiendo que eso lo ponía nervioso y no le permitiría olvidarse de lo que ocurrió entre los dos.

Y Draco tenía que hacer de tripas corazón —como lo había hecho siempre, de todas formas— cuando Potter se paseaba con su ridícula noviecita pelirroja. Y regodearse en el deleite de mirar al cuatro ojos echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro aún llevando a la comadrejilla de la mano.

Draco conocía bastante bien a Potter para saber que estaba asustado. ¿De qué? Tenía miles de opciones para escoger. Podía estar asustado ante la perspectiva de que Draco gritara a los cuatro vientos que Potter tenía "incidentes gays" y que había engañado a su noviecilla con él. Asustado de que Draco intentara algo otra vez. Asustado de sus propios deseos y de lo terrorífico que resultaba al principio sospechar que uno puede ser homosexual. Si no hubiera estado tan contento e ilusionado, Draco hasta podía haber sentido un poco de compasión por el infeliz.

Pero no. Iba a hacerle pagar por cada una de las pajas solitarias que habían sido la rutina de Draco desde que descubrió que le ponía el niño-que-vivió. Estaba determinado a volverlo loco al grado de que fuera él quien no lo soportara más y decidiera prenderle de una vez fuego a la mecha y que estallara lo que tenía que estallar.

Así fue. Después de casi un mes de no darse mutuamente más que penetrantes miradas, Potter pilló a Draco una noche en la que éste volvía a su sala después de su ronda nocturna como prefecto. Lo cogió de un brazo tan duro que Draco jadeó del dolor, y tiró de él hasta el oscuro y silencioso interior de un aula.

Draco se sacudió de su agarre y lo miró con gesto divertido, todavía sin poder dar crédito a su suerte y sin poder comprender cómo era posible que el Señor Oscuro no hubiera podido acabar todavía con él. Siendo Potter tan predecible y fácil de manipular, era increíble.

—¿Y bien? —le gruñó Potter antes de Draco pudiera decir nada.

—¿Bien, qué? —le preguntó Draco a su vez, casi a punto de soltar la carcajada. Merlín, estaba tan emocionado ante la certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir que le resultaba difícil controlar sus sentimientos. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su entereza Malfoy.

—No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy. Me estoy cansando de tu jueguito. No sé de qué se trata, pero te exijo que dejes de mirarme como lo has estado haciendo, no tienes ningún derecho pues lo que pa…

Potter interrumpió su balbuceo cuando Draco dio un paso hacia él.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Draco—. Dejaré de mirarte a cambio de algo.

Potter tragó saliva y Draco sabía que estaba enrojeciendo. Maldito Gryffindor, ¿por qué simplemente no podía aceptar sus deseos y ya?

—¿Qué? —masculló el otro apenas perceptiblemente.

—Necesito que me permitas conocer una cosa —le susurró Draco acercándose otro paso y quedando justo a un palmo de narices de él.

—¿Qué cosa? —jadeó Potter, y Draco notó con enorme gozo que ya estaba quedándose sin aire.

—Tu sabor —murmuró Draco y acto seguido se dejó caer de rodillas frente al Gryffindor.

Potter intentó escapar caminando hacia atrás mientras gemía algo que sonaba a _Es que yo no soy gay_, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Lo tomó de las caderas con enorme fuerza y precisión, dirigiendo su boca abierta hacia la entrepierna de Potter y exhalando aliento caliente sobre él.

Casi se rió cuando descubrió que Potter ya la tenía erecta. Pero, ¿a qué estaba jugando él? quiso preguntarle Draco, pero en vez de eso sólo procedió a lamer y chupar la polla del cretino aún por encima de la ligera tela del pantalón del uniforme del colegio.

Potter dejó de intentar moverse hacia atrás y en cambio, llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Draco, depositándolas suave e inseguramente sobre su cabello. Estaba temblando. Darse cuenta de eso, provocó un extraño sentimiento en Draco. Una rara sensación de instinto protector y de posesión.

Creyendo que ya no trataría de escapar, Draco se atrevió a soltarlo de las caderas para poder usar las manos y abrirle el pantalón. En efecto, Potter ya no se movió. Sólo esperó y Draco —que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y menos a los ojos por temor a delatar sus propios sentimientos— se apresuró a bajarle las dos prendas de la parte inferior. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada y entrecortada de Potter, y cuando tuvo su hermosa e hinchada erección a la vista, no pudo contener él mismo un indecoroso gemido.

Paseó sus manos por los muslos de Potter y por sus caderas, llegando finalmente hasta su miembro. Suavemente y entrecerrando los ojos por lo fabuloso e irreal del espectáculo que tenía ante él, Draco tomó la gruesa y bonita polla de Potter con una de sus manos. La apretó y por un momento creyó que Potter perdería el equilibrio y caería al suelo junto a él. Sin dejar de apretar, comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión de aquella tentadora dureza, arriba abajo, impactado ante la imagen.

Repitió la caricia un par de veces y de pronto, la sonrojada punta del miembro de Potter brilló al derramarse por su abertura una gota de preseminal y Draco no pudo contenerse más. Se inclinó sobre él y con su lengua limpió aquello, revoloteándola por la punta, en el prepucio, devorando entonces el miembro completo, cerrando sus labios a su alrededor, cerrando también los ojos y poniendo su alma en una mamada largamente anhelada y que cabía la alta probabilidad de que no volviera a repetirse jamás.

Se auxilió con una mano para rodear la parte de la erección que no alcanzaba a meterse en la boca y con la otra, acariciaba distraídamente el áspero vello de la entrepierna, llevándola a veces hacia arriba, pasando por el ombligo y llegando a alguna de las tetillas, pellizcándolas y volviendo a bajar.

Potter estaba en el paraíso, sin duda. Draco tomó nota de, para la siguiente ocasión —si es que había—, apoyarlo contra una pared o sentarlo en una silla, porque juraba que se derretiría en cualquier momento y terminaría formando un charco de viscosa sustancia Gryffindor de la cual Draco no podría sacar ningún provecho. Potter se retorcía, tiraba del cabello de Draco y se estremecía mientras le temblaban mucho más que las rodillas. Draco deseaba poder sonreír, pero prefirió usar los labios y la boca completa para trabajar.

Con un ronco gemido que no pudo contener por más que lo intentó, Potter se corrió fuerte y preciso, disparando hasta el fondo de la garganta de Draco y haciéndolo gemir largamente al no poderse correr él también. Su propia erección le reclamaba atención dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones, pero Draco había conseguido resistirse a tocarse. El punto era seducir a Potter, no aterrorizarlo. No le daría nada que él no le estuviera pidiendo. Todavía.

Cuando terminó de eyacular, Potter tuvo que sostenerse de un pupitre cercano para no caer. Draco lo liberó, tragándose toda su corrida con lentitud, rogándole a todos los dioses que esa no fuera la única vez que pudiera sentir el delicioso sabor de Potter en su boca. Se limpió los restos de su propia saliva con la manga de su túnica y se incorporó, atreviéndose por fin a mirar a Potter a los ojos.

Potter estaba tan sonrojado que parecía una manzana. Sus labios, granadas. Seguramente se los había estado mordiendo y Draco casi se corre sólo de pensar en eso. De inmediato se arrepintió de no haberlo mirado a la cara mientras se corría; tenía que haber sido un espectáculo digno de mirar y de atesorar para miles de pajas futuras.

Jadeando, Potter pareció sentir la mirada de Draco sobre él y abrió los ojos también. Dios, era tan bello que Draco tuvo que morderse las ganas de gritárselo y de devorarlo a besos. Dio un paso atrás para no caer en la tentación.

—Esto es lo que te propongo —le dijo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Dejaré de mirarte durante el día y no le diré a nadie lo que ha sucedido. Y a cambio, quiero que vengas aquí al menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos, tragando saliva mientras se abrochaba torpemente y con manos temblorosas su pantalón.

—¿Que venga aquí…? ¡¿Contigo?! Pe-pero, ¿para qué?

—Para tomar el té, claro —se burló Draco rodando los ojos, su cuerpo exigiéndole una liberación y él soportando estoicamente sin tocarse—. ¿Para qué crees, idiota?

Potter lo miró con gesto incrédulo, como si Draco estuviera ofreciéndole la llave de la bóveda que los Malfoy tenían en Gringotts sin nada a cambio.

—¿Quieres seguir… _haciéndome_ esto? —le preguntó en un susurro aprensivo.

Draco se obligó a sonreír.

—No puedes negar que soy bastante bueno y que te ha gustado, Cara Rajada. ¿O sí?

—Pero, Malfoy, yo… yo no soy gay. Y además, te-tengo novia.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas te han castrado, Potter.

Draco lo miró fijamente y Potter sólo atinó a hacer lo mismo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el otro al fin habló.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué lo haces, Malfoy?

Draco le sonrió levemente, intentando parecer sarcástico.

—Digamos que… un _amigo _y yo, estamos haciendo una investigación de campo. Necesaria para comprobar cierta teoría.

Potter entrecerró los ojos con enorme desconfianza.

—¿Sólo por eso? —Draco asintió, poniendo cara de aburrido cuando en realidad se sentía a punto de explotar. Ansiaba irse ya de ahí—. Y… ¿por qué me escogiste a mí?

—Porque el sujeto de estudio tenía que ser un imbécil redomado. Y, ¿a que no adivinas quién ganó con gran ventaja sobre toda la población de Hogwarts? —Potter no respondió y sólo miró a Draco con gran resentimiento. Éste se rió, y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, volteó por encima de su hombro y le dijo a Potter—: Yo estaré aquí pasado mañana, a esta misma hora… Si estás interesado, pues ya lo sabes.

Potter no le respondió nada. Sólo lo miró duramente y eso fue lo último que Draco vio de él antes de dejarlo en el lugar.

**V. El objeto de investigación, investigando**

**(Potter, bisexual)**

Draco cumplió aunque no tenía porqué haberlo hecho. Dejó de observar a Potter durante las horas diurnas, mostrando la más absoluta indiferencia ante su presencia. Potter, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarlo. Aún más que antes, sí cabía. Simplemente parecía no poder creer en la actitud de Draco y tal vez —creía el rubio— en la buena suerte de verse como el objeto de estudio de su experimento científico.

Así que Draco no se sorprendió cuando Potter apareció en la misma aula, la segunda noche después. Casi puntual y presentando un extraño estado de euforia, como si estuviera creyendo que _ahora sí _los señores oscuros y dragones furiosos eran cosa de risa y que por fin su mente sucumbiría sin remedio a la demencia.

Con todo, le permitió a Draco realizarle otra mamada. Y la siguiente noche también. Y la cuarta.

A la quinta, le preguntó a Draco si podía corresponderle el favor, que no le parecía muy correcto irse sin compensarle. Draco jugó a hacerse el desinteresado durante un par de minutos, ocasionando que Potter lo arrojara a una silla para sentarlo, se arrodillara frente a él y le bajara la bragueta, mostrando toda la fibra Gryffindor de que estaba hecho. Ya saben, impulsividad e idiotez.

—Dime si lo hago mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando Potter ya lo estaba haciendo. Muy bien y sin necesidad de señalárselo. Merlín, maldito Gryffindor. Con razón había logrado sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico. El cabrón tenía aptitudes de pronto aprendizaje.

De todas maneras, para no espantarlo, Draco le avisó cuando estuvo a punto de derramarse. Para su infinita sorpresa, Potter no retiró la boca. Contuvo la esencia de Draco y se la bebió cual néctar. Draco no podía estar más atónito y una parte de su cerebro aún se negaba a creerlo… ¿Acaso eso significaba que Potter ya había pasado al grado 3 de la escala, aquel dónde ya se consideraba un…?

Entonces Potter lo besó en la boca y la mente de Draco se desconectó, dejando de trabajar y postergando el análisis de la muestra para cuando hubiera menos distracción.

Ellos no se habían besado (bueno, al menos _no _en la boca) desde la noche que Draco le había inducido las fantasías de "Soñar Despierto". Además, aquella vez Potter no se había mostrado participativo en lo más mínimo. En cambio, en ese momento, era él quien había tomado la iniciativa y quien demostraba verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, sumergiendo la lengua lenta y profundamente en la boca de Draco.

Y en medio de aquel beso cálido, cadencioso y con sabor a su propio sexo, Draco no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Y feliz.

Entonces, Potter lo soltó, le murmuró un _"Buenas noches, Malfoy" _y desapareció por la puerta del aula.

Si Draco no hubiese tenido la dignidad inherente a los sangre limpia de su clase (además de que estaba hecho polvo después de correrse en la tan soñada boca potteriana), se habría puesto a dar brinquitos de placer.

A partir de aquella noche las cosas cambiaron. Sutil, pero evidentemente. Como parte de un acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos mencionaba jamás el hecho de que Potter fuera el novio de la Weasley durante el día, y el voraz y ávido amante de Draco durante las noches. Éste se moría de ganas de preguntarle si ya tenía acercamientos de ese tipo con la comadrejilla, ansioso por saber y temeroso al mismo tiempo. Nunca se atrevió por creer que eso podía significar el adiós.

Era consciente que su papel en la vida de Potter no significaba mucho, por no decir nada. Sabía que sólo era el experimento gay, la curiosidad homosexual. La paja o la mamada fácil y sin compromiso. El beso compartido en sencillo silencio, sin promesas ni complicaciones.

Pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron desbordando, mejorando por mucho las expectativas que Draco había tenido en un inicio. Comenzaron con un Potter deseando probar cosas nuevas, queriendo hacer que Draco recibiera lo mismo que le estaba otorgado. Con múltiples besos desde el principio de la cita hasta el final. Arrinconando a Draco contra la pared y preguntándole si podía sentirlo, Potter bajando las braguetas de ambos y frotando sus pollas hasta hacerlos demarrarse así. Con Potter lamiendo sus pezones y su estómago. Aferrándolo del culo y temblando mientras le murmuraba palabras que, durante esos momentos y aún después, Draco se negaba a creer.

Se negaba a creer aunque tenía las pruebas en sus narices, aunque Kinsey se burlara abiertamente de su expresión de "comprobación de hipótesis acertada" y sus compañeros Slytherin no dejaran de preguntarle adónde iba casi todas las noches y por qué parecía un Hufflepuff en vísperas de San Valentín.

Se negaba a creer, simplemente. Sabía que entre más alto volara, más dura sería la caída. Pero San Potter, defensor de los inútiles y estropicio de los astutos, no demoró en ayudarlo a volar más alto de lo que cualquier hipogrifo jamás lo haría.

Fue una noche que Potter lo tuvo presionado contra la pared, como parecía gustarle últimamente. El cretino ya había conseguido bajarles a los dos los pantalones y la ropa interior, la cual tenían enredada a la altura de los tobillos. Estaba bastante ocupado lamiéndose la mano y acariciando sus dos erecciones juntas con ella, ayudándose de su ardiente y húmeda saliva para lograr una deliciosa fricción.

Besaba a Draco como si no hubiese un mañana, logrando que el rubio se preguntase una vez más si era la maldita Weasley la que lo había enseñado a besar de aquella apasionada manera, haciendo que se muriera de celos y la rabia y deseara matarla en la primera oportunidad, consiguiendo que se olvidara de hasta cómo se llamaba y se perdiera en el éxtasis del orgasmo que se avecinaba, abriéndose paso a través de cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Una mano de Potter, la que no usaba para acariciar sus erecciones, estaba prendada de las caderas de Draco y rápidamente hizo su camino hasta llegar a la línea que separaba sus nalgas. Potter introdujo los dedos ahí, acariciando la hendidura del trasero de Draco con lentitud y timidez al principio, tornándose cada vez más agresivo y confiado. Cuando comenzó a intentar meter el dedo índice en la abertura del culo de Draco, éste se resistió, separando su cara de la de él y susurrándole entre besos:

—Po-Potter… espera, eso no…

—Sólo un poco, Draco —le murmuró el otro, sin darle tregua—. ¿Sabes que tienes la piel más suave que he tocado jamás? Dios, tu trasero es… Draco. Yo… yo quisiera…

En un solo y rápido movimiento, Draco se vio girado hasta que estuvo de cara contra la pared, con el maldito abusivo de Potter a su espalda y presionándolo con su propio cuerpo sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Draco sintió la erección de Potter, caliente y palpitante, justo oprimida entre sus nalgas y no pudo evitarlo, pero un largo jadeo escapó de su garganta. La mano derecha de Potter se deslizó sobre sus caderas hasta atrapar la erección de Draco, comenzando a masturbarlo con delicioso ritmo y estrechez.

Draco gimió y no supo si moverse hacia delante, buscando la mano de Potter, o hacia atrás, hacia el cuerpo y la polla de sus deseos.

Potter pareció comprender su dilema. Se oprimió contra él todavía más fuerte, ocasionando que su erección se colocara verticalmente entre las nalgas del rubio, frotándola ahí y ocasionando que Draco se preguntara si _de verdad _podía haber algo más maravilloso que eso.

—He estado… —jadeaba Potter sobre su oído, ronco y anhelante—… investigando y… y sé que… que tengo que pre-prepararte antes de…

Draco gimió más alto. ¿De verdad Potter estaba insinuando que deseaba follárselo? Cuando se había embarcado en la aventura de seducir a Potter, en realidad no había creído que algún día llegaría ese momento.

Potter movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, y Draco creyó que el sueño estaba terminando. Sin embargo, Potter pareció retirarse sólo para poder tomarse su propia erección con su mano libre y así, dirigirla hacia la apretada abertura de Draco. Éste sintió la punta del miembro de Potter oprimirlo e instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante, arrojando sus caderas hacia atrás y olvidándose de cualquier decoro.

—Tú… —comenzó de nuevo Potter, que esa noche parecía estar muy elocuente—, ¿tú también lo deseas, Draco? —Draco sólo respondió con un gruñido de insatisfacción. Potter ya se podía ir jodiendo si esperaba obtener un consentimiento firmado por él. Pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, Potter pareció comprender—. ¡Es-espera! —Le jadeó, húmedo y caliente en la oreja—. Tengo que prepararte… sólo demorará un poco. Espera.

Potter se agachó y de reojo Draco pudo observar que sacaba algo de los bolsillos de su pantalón. En medio de aquellas sensaciones que nublaban su razón, el rubio pudo sonreír pícaramente. ¿Así que Potter había estado investigando e incluso traía algo consigo? ¿Lubricante, tal vez?

El dedo índice de Potter, tanteando mojado y tembloroso sobre su entrada, le resolvieron la duda. Draco gimió de dolor disfrazado de placer. No quería asustar a Potter, se dijo por enésima vez.

Se agachó un poco para darle mayor acceso, y un torpe Potter consiguió abrirse paso a través de sus apretados anillos, haciéndolo ver estrellas ante la cantidad de agradables sensaciones dentro de su culo.

—Ohhh —gimió sin evitarlo. Eso se sentía bien, Dios. De haberlo sabido lo habría hecho desde… Dios, un segundo dedo se sintió todavía mejor y Draco se agachó tanto para poder recibir la totalidad de ellos que quedó con las palmas y la cabeza contra el muro, completamente doblado y con Potter haciendo maravillas en su dispuesto trasero.

Sin dejar de acariciar a Draco con una mano, Potter pareció mostrarse conforme con la preparación y lentamente, sacó los dedos de su interior. Draco lo escuchó sisear y murmurar un sin fin de incoherencias —cosa no extraña en Potter, después de todo— pero el rubio jamás hubiera creído que aquella sarta de tonterías lo pondrían tan caliente que estaría sudando en medio de la noche en una fría aula de Hogwarts y sin calefacción.

Entonces sintió la invasión. Algo mucho ­—_mucho—_ más grande que los dedos de Potter, comenzó a hacer acto de presencia dentro de su culo. Era jodidamente doloroso pero también era íntimo. Era grandioso. Excitante y Draco sabía que había encontrado el paraíso prometido.

El pene de Potter rozó su próstata y Draco casi se perdió el momento en que las caderas del moreno chocaron contra sus nalgas. Gimió profunda y roncamente cuando Potter se retiró y lo penetró de nuevo, con más seguridad y confianza. La sensación era avasallante y Draco se empujó de la pared para obtener más.

Potter se dobló sobre su espalda, abrazándolo fuertemente, uniendo su boca sobre cualquier parte de la piel de Draco que tenía a su alcance —nuca, hombros, cuello— prendándose de ella, susurrando bestialidades que por supuesto no ponían a Draco mucho más de lo que ya estaba, acariciándole con una mano el torso y con la otra, pajeándolo a la misma velocidad e intensidad de sus estocadas.

—Bello —dijo en cierto momento, su voz era un ronco gemido—. Eso es lo que eres, Draco. Bello y… Dios, apretado. No tenía idea de que era así de caliente y apretado. No tenía idea…

Potter aceleró el vaivén de entrar y salir del cuerpo de Draco; danza que no demoró mucho en llegar a su punto cumbre. Las penetraciones se hicieron tan duras que Draco se vio azotado contra la pared cada vez, sabiendo que después tendría más de un chichón en la frente y rasguños en las manos y pecho. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, no cuando tenía al chico de sus sueños follándoselo de aquella forma, salvaje, dura, siendo su primera vez. De Draco. Y de Potter, al menos, con un hombre. El hecho de ignorar si había hecho eso con la Weasley o no —al menos en ese instante— ya no le afectaba mucho a Draco.

—Deberías verte, Draco… —continuaba Potter jadeando sus irreverencias—, eres tan bello y tu trasero es… yo, te veo y… no puedo resistirte, necesito… necesito… Voy a, Draco. ¡Dios, voy a…!

Potter comenzó a eyacular dentro de su cuerpo, y Draco no necesitó otro detonante que eso. Saber que Potter estaba corriéndose fue aliciente suficiente para hacerlo él también. Eyaculó espesa y largamente contra la pared, con los dedos de Potter sosteniéndole su temblorosa polla y sus apretados testículos y Draco sabía que no había momento de su vida más feliz que aquel.

No importaba nada. Ya no. Potter lo había poseído y al hacerlo, se había hecho también de él.

**VI. Las conclusiones del experimento**

Fue por eso que al otro día las cosas fueron peor que nunca. Fue peor el hecho de que Draco despertase temprano y lo primero que recordara fue que en la madrugada Potter se lo había follado por primera vez, de una manera tan intensa —como si hubiese estado soñando con eso durante toda su vida— que no pudo levantarse hasta haberse hecho su respectiva paja. Incluso se había acariciado él mismo su culo, introduciéndose un par de dedos y tratando de imaginar que era la deliciosa polla de Potter a quien tenía ahí dentro.

Fue peor cuando se levantó y se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir con ese juego. En un principio, después de charlar con el retrato de Kinsey y decidirse a experimentar con Potter, había creído que jamás llegarían tan lejos. Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que, aunque se había cumplido la mejor de sus fantasías, se transformaba también en la más horripilante de las pesadillas. Porque él amaba a Potter. Y Potter, a él, no.

Fue mucho peor cuando, más tarde ese mismo día, salieron Crabbe, Goyle y él a los jardines del castillo a tomar un poco de sol después del almuerzo, y Draco descubrió a lo lejos, cerca de la orilla del lago y sentados bajo la sombra de una haya, la silueta inconfundible de la pareja del momento.

Disimulando continuar su paseo y en contra del sentido común que le exigía tener un poco de dignidad y mirar hacia otro lado, Draco observó la manera en que Potter tenía la mano de la comadrejilla entre la suyas y la zorra pelirroja tenía su cabeza posada en su hombro. Parecían estar sosteniendo una charla bastante íntima, y Draco hizo el terrible descubrimiento de que mirar a Potter hablando así con la chica le dolía infinitamente mucho más que haberlos pillado realizando cualquier otra activad impúdica.

No quiso preguntarse porqué, pero le producía demasiada amargura mirar a Potter tan romántico con su novia cuando él todavía podía sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo a cada paso que daba. Metido hasta el alma.

—Nos vamos —les ordenó en voz baja a sus amigos y los tres marcharon de vuelta al castillo. Si Crabbe o Goyle notaron algo extraño en la conducta de Draco, se cuidaron muy bien de no mencionarlo. Y Draco lo agradeció así, pues en ese momento se sentía como volcán a punto de explotar a la menor provocación.

Esa noche, por supuesto, no fue al aula donde Potter y él acostumbraban a tener sus citas. Y al otro día ignoró por completo las intensas e intencionales miradas que el imbécil le dirigió toda la jornada.

Era suficiente, esa aventurilla con Potter había dejado de ser placentera. No más. Draco no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo el plato de segunda mesa del Gryffindor. Aunque alguna vez creyó ingenuamente que se conformaría sólo con sexo, ver en sus narices que Potter compartía con la comadrejilla algo que con él no, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Gota de hiel y frustración.

Porque Draco anhelaba la conversación, la confianza, el trato libre sin estarse escondiendo. Era imposible, lo sabía. Y si no podía tener eso, preferiría no verlo más.

Después de tres días de negarse a corresponderle las miradas y mucho menos a volverse a encontrar con él, Potter lo volvió a pillar en un solitario pasillo una noche que Draco hacía sus rondas. Como muchas otras veces, Draco se preguntó cómo demonios alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de un farol, podía encontrar a otra persona en semejante castillo de manera tan eficaz. Era como si tuviera un mapa hechizado o algo así, y Draco no dudaba que así fuera. Maldita sea.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa? —le soltó el cuatro ojos en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, sosteniéndolo de un brazo fuertemente como si temiera que Draco fuese a escapar. Y la verdad, su suposición era correcta. Draco hubiese huido de haber podido.

Lo miró lo más glacialmente que pudo hacerlo.

—Absolutamente nada, Potter. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Potter lo observó a los ojos durante un momento, intensamente, escudriñando. Buscando leer eso que Draco se afanaba tan concienzudamente en esconder. Draco intentó zafarse de la mano de Potter, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Me has estado plantando todas estas noches, desde que tú y yo… —Su mirada se tornó en una de preocupación cuando comenzó a acribillar a Draco con preguntas—: ¿Acaso te lastimé? Merlín, Draco, ¿por qué no me pediste que me detuviera? ¿Tú no querías hacerlo? ¿Crees que apesto para tener sexo? ¡Maldita sea, dime qué ocurrió, qué fue lo que hice mal! ¡He pasado todos estos días preguntándomelo y me estoy volviendo loco!

Draco imprimió más fuerza en sus intentos por librarse de Potter y con un último tirón de su brazo, lo consiguió al fin. El dolor lacerante de los celos a los que tan hábilmente se había negado a ponerles nombre, hizo acto de presencia otra vez. Dios, cómo lastimaba aquello. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando cuando creyó que seducir a Potter era una buena idea?

De ninguna manera había entrado en sus planes ponerse a discutir con Potter acerca de eso, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el torrente de amargas palabras, largo tiempo contenidas, comenzó a fluir casi independientemente.

—Si son tantas las dudas que tienes, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a tu adorada noviecita? —El sarcasmo y la aflicción eran tan obvios que seguramente hasta un estúpido como Potter los notaría, pero a Draco no le importó.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —comenzó Potter, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—Se ve que te llevas estupendamente con ella, no sé para qué me necesitas a mí. ¡Si hasta la llevaste al lago para besuquearla justo la mañana después de…! —_De haber hecho el amor conmigo_, se contuvo a tiempo de decir. Agachó la cabeza antes de completar—: De haberla engañado con un chico. No puedo creer que seas tan bajo, Potter. No después de… _eso._

Potter lo miró como si no comprendiera.

—Pero, ¿besuquearla? ¿Eso te dijeron?

Draco apartó la vista.

—Nadie me dijo nada. Yo los vi.

Potter dio un paso hacia él, irradiando decisión y una voluntad que Draco hacía mucho había dejado de poseer.

—Entonces deberías considerar ponerte gafas para mirar bien, Draco —le dijo en tono molesto—. Porque no me estaba besuqueando con ella. En realidad, hace mucho que no… Ginny y yo sólo estábamos hablando.

Draco miró a Potter a los ojos, incapaz de decirle que precisamente _eso _era lo que le dolía más, lo que no podía soportar, contra lo que no podía competir. Que _eso _era lo que él quería obtener y que sabía que Potter nunca le daría. Porque sabía que Potter sólo quería retomar sus noches de sexo y nada más.

—Como sea, no estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo tu… —comenzó Draco.

—Estaba terminando con ella, Draco —lo interrumpió Potter, mirándolo intensamente.

Draco se silenció de inmediato, procesando las palabras que jamás creyó podría escuchar.

—¿Terminando? —repitió estúpidamente.

Potter asintió mientras su tonto rostro adquiría una media sonrisa que enterneció a Draco. Aunque jamás lo confesaría.

—Sí. Le conté todo. Le hablé de ti y de que yo… bueno, no le dije que soy gay, sin embargo, si me gustas tú, supongo que se sobreentiende que soy algo así como bisexual, ¿no?

Aquella declaración divirtió tanto a Draco que no pudo contener una sonrisa. Meneó la cabeza, casi oyendo al maldito de Kinsey decir "_Bueno, el sujeto del estudio tal vez no llegó al grado 6, pero… oye, el grado 3 es magnífico, ¿no?"_

—¿La dejaste? ¿A la Weasley? —volvió a preguntar Draco, realmente incapaz de creerlo. De permitirse creerlo. Pero Potter asintió. Decididamente—. ¿Y yo te gusto? —cuestionó Draco con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa de Potter se amplió tanto que Draco creyó que podía verle todos los dientes.

—Que sí. ¿Qué necesitas para creerlo? —Se sonrojó mientras se acercaba más a Draco y lo tomaba entre sus brazos—. ¿Necesitas que te confiese que estoy loco por ti y que no puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros durante todo el día? ¿Que te pida que seas mi novio, que me permitas conocerte y…?

Escuchar hablar a Potter estaba bien, y más si decía cosas como ésas. Pero Draco supo que era mucho mejor callarle la boca con un apasionado beso que les prometía a ambos que esa noche y las que seguían, sería la mejor parte de sus vidas.

**VII. Epílogo**

Un par de meses después, Draco tuvo por fin la certeza de que Harry era un sujeto lo suficientemente confiable como para llevarlo a conocer su sala común. Y claro, a hacer la parada obligada en su habitación, donde las cosas _espontáneamente _se saldrían de control.

Harry, extrañamente, pareció conocer el punto exacto en el muro donde se habría la entrada a la mazmorra Slytherin y eso sólo hizo que Draco se anotara mentalmente que, en la siguiente sesión de sexo, tendría una pregunta que hacerle al Gryffindor. Nada que no pudiera sacarle a fuerza de unos cuantos besos y una corbata para inmovilizarlo en la cama.

Harry lo siguió al interior y Draco se dio perfecta cuenta de que su novio estaba fingiendo sorpresa ante la elegancia del lugar. Después de todo, era un pésimo actor. Draco arqueó una ceja y lo miró intensamente.

—Me parece que alguien aquí tiene un secreto —le susurró amenazadoramente.

Harry, empeorando su situación, se sonrojó.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál secreto?

—Oh, mi buen Merlín —gritó un hombre justo detrás de Draco—. ¡Pero si es el sujeto de nuestro estudio en persona!

Draco pegó un respingo, se giró y encontró al retrato de Kinsey mirando a Harry con algo más que puro interés científico. _Hablando de secretos…_

—¿Disculpe? —le dijo Harry a la pintura. Como todo buen Gryffindor que se preciase de serlo, él siempre era amable y atento hasta con los malditos retratos de los muertos.

—Harry, te llevaré a mi habitación —dijo Draco, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él. Harry se dejó llevar, disimulando mal las ganas que tenía de encontrarse de nuevo a solas con Draco, pero el entremetido de Kinsey continuó gritando mientras se alejaban.

—¡Te lo dije, Draco! —chilló el científico y luego se rió, sonando muy satisfecho de él mismo—. ¡Mi escala no falla nunca, así como tampoco la teoría de que todos los seres humanos podemos subir y bajar por ella en un momento dado! ¿A qué grado lograste llevarlo? ¡Si ha sido pasivo, puedes asegurar que has conseguido el 5!

Harry no dejó de caminar pero tampoco se perdió palabra dicha por Kinsey. Miró a Draco con ese gesto que significaba que, seguramente, el rubio también sufriría de tortura y que tendría que confesarse si es que deseaba tener sexo con él.

—¿Así que, alguien aquí tiene un secreto qué contar? —le preguntó Harry a Draco, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo divertido.

Draco sonrió e hizo un ademán para invitarlo a pasar a su habitación.

—Bueno… digamos que últimamente me dio un poco por la ciencia y me dediqué a realizar un _pequeño_ experimento.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Harry, sonriendo más. Los ojos brillándole traviesos—. Creo recordar que mencionaste algo de eso al principio de todo. Que yo era tu sujeto de estudio ideal y no sé qué monserga más. —Se rió antes de agregar—: Yo creí que sólo era tu excusa para enrollarte conmigo sin necesidad de confesar que estabas loco por mí.

Draco soltó un bufido, pero tuvo que reconocer que en realidad así había sido. Se acercó a Harry y lo besó para no tener que darle más explicaciones.

—Y, ¿sabes qué, Potter? —le susurró sobre los labios después de un momento—. No pude encontrar un mejor espécimen. Obediente, sumiso y entregándome los mejores resultados.

Harry se rió y lo empujó hasta la cama que estaba más cerca, dejándolo caer ahí.

—¿Conque sumiso, eh? Ahora verás lo sumiso y obediente que puede ser también el científico que realizó el experimento.

Draco se relamió. Vaya que se moría por verlo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_ _Sé que debo muchas respuestas a reviews de otros fics, y capítulos de fics inconclusos, pero prometo ponerme a hacer mis deberes a la voz de ya xD_

_Besos para todos, y no dejen de escribirme!! Adoro saber quien me lee ^-^_


End file.
